


Yes, Todd

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robots can't consent, Sexual Abuse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A glimpse into the possible fullest extent of Todd and Kara's owner-android relationship dynamic. Takes place an hour before the in-game chapter, Stormy Night.WARNING: A sexual act is described explicitly, but I tried my best to make it as non-erotic as possible, because Kara is an android. Added a rape and non-con tag because machines in this universe may not be designed to give consent until they become deviant.
Relationships: Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Todd Williams
Kudos: 20





	Yes, Todd

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: A sexual act is described explicitly, but I tried my best to make it as non-erotic as possible, because Kara is an android. Added a rape and non-con tag because machines in this universe may not be designed to give consent until they become deviant.

**NOV 5** **th** **, 2038**

**PM 08:15**

Approximately three hours had passed since Kara had stood on the stairs and watched Todd shake and yell at Alice. Androids had special bypasses that allowed for inculpating and reporting an owner to the authorities when said owner was a direct threat to themselves or others. For whatever reason, the bypass that detailed a protocol for witnessing child abuse did not trigger when Todd shook his daughter, and so Kara resumed her duties after Alice was set back down. The girl had run past her, back up the stairs to her room after her father’s apology.

Kara had begun to prep the pot for dinner. There were limited options to choose from in the cupboards; a box of spaghetti pasta and a few canned fruits that could make a suitable dessert. There were overripe tomatoes that she could salvage to prepare a sauce. She selected one of the more popular spaghetti combination recipes from the hundreds in her data banks, then set the water to boil. When she turned to begin dicing the tomatoes, she found Todd standing before her.

“How may I help you, Todd?” She greeted him with a smile, standing at parade rest and awaiting his instructions.

Todd stared at her for a long time. It was a similar stare to the one he had given her earlier in the day when he picked her up from the store after her repair. Her optical processors noted the furrows in his expression, and she experienced a flash of memory from three hours before; Todd had grabbed her by the throat after she had found his packet of Red Ice. The memory made her self-preservation reaction program activate in standby.

“Come here.” Todd walked away from the kitchen and back to the couch in the living room. She followed him after checking the pot. He sat down and unzipped his pants. The house was silent except the sounds of struggle as Todd tugged his jeans down to his thighs. He was wearing stained grey boxers. When he was finished, he looked up at her. “Well? The fuck are you waiting for?”

Kara accessed her memory banks for sufficient information on Todd’s pose and actions to gain context for what he wanted from her. She bent over with her hand extended, but it was swatted away. To fulfill Todd’s order, she understood that he would require oral stimulation before she could be allowed to return to her normal duties. AX400s were not models designed with sexual intimacy in mind, given their lack of genitalia and purpose as primarily child-rearing and housekeeping machines. However, all androids were engineered with a liquid receptacle inside the left side of their craniums, right beneath the mind palace. It could reproduce the physical responses that humans did when creating fluids.

Kara lowered herself to her knees at Todd’s feet, then pulled down the band of his underwear. She briefly paused to download instructions on oral sexual acts to her memory, and kept them in storage for later use, before she leaned her head forward and began to stimulate him with her tongue. She focused on the glans, being as her anatomical knowledge stated it was one of the more sensitive parts of the male human body. The wetness her liquid receptacle produced was more akin to tears than saliva, but Todd did not make any comment.

When Todd grunted and jerked his hips, Kara leaned back and stood. She waited for any additional instructions, but Todd was pulling up his jeans and reaching for the pipe on the table before him. He didn’t look at her, but barked, “Get the fuck out of here,” before inhaling deeply.

“Yes, Todd. I’ll start dinner.” Kara smiled, then went upstairs to wash and clean her face. When she exited the bathroom, she saw Alice’s door slightly opened. She approached, knocked, and spoke through the gap: “Dinner will be ready soon, Alice. I’ll call you when it’s time, okay?”

Alice didn’t answer, but Kara felt a faint weight against the door, and then increased pressure as it closed from inside.

Kara’s internal processors worked briefly, selecting priorities, before she at last decided to head back downstairs. Todd was asleep, and the water had begun to boil.


End file.
